Destinyshadows or the light?
by spiritsofthetriforce
Summary: The scouts are faced with a terrible evil force and are knocked into the future. Violence. Cursing. death. You have been warned. do not read if you do not like...


AN: Hello I'm Yami, the magnificent Earthfirewindwater! *takes out pop rocks and drinks them down with Pepsi. Bounces of the walls.* This is a multi-author work. And we will put out more! Mwahahahahahaha. It has the five inner scouts getting killed, BUT DON'T WORRY They will come back.....or will they.

Hikari: (Sailorumbriel) This takes a lot of time to do as we do different parts of the story and e-mail it to each other, e-mail it back. Spell-check it. And make sure it is as good as we can make it. 

Locki: Do not worry none of the characters were harmed in the making off this fanfiction. It is just for entertainment. 

spiritsofthetriforce: (all three, Yami, Hikari, and Locki) We do not own Sailor moon. She and the other characters. (except for Locki so far.) we are merely using this for entertainment.

Loki: Do not read if you do not like this kind of fanfiction. It is rated R , rrrrrrrrrrrrrr for a reason.

Hikari: Please read and review. Do not flame us.

Loki: fire! Fire! FIRE! 

spiritsofthetriforce: now on with the fanfiction.

*************************************************8

Chapter One: New Year celebration...cut short.

Usagi a girl with long blonde hair that was put up into odongos with ponytails to her knees. sat down on the couch after cleaning the living room. She needed to relax. It was a big day today. Her friends were coming over for a reunion. They decided all this last week. It was amazing that all of them had time for a reunion. Even the outer scouts. She remembered the fights that she had went through, the fights that made her a better person. She was Sailor Moon a sailor scout of justice. she had always wanted a normal life and after the battle with Nehelania she actually got one. She was thankful for that.

"What's burning honey?" Mamoru , her husband, A handsome man with short black hair and deep blue eyes asked walking into the room and sniffing the air.

Usagi looked confused then sniffed the air too. instantly the smell of burning food, a smell she knew all to well, came to her nose. Tears filled her eyes. She had wanted everything to be perfect and now look at this. "Oh noooooo, My lasagna!" she shrieked dashing into the kitchen. She didn't get it turned off in time to stop the smoke from traveling up to the ceiling setting of the fire alarm. 

"Damn, not again." Mamoru muttered acting as if this happened all the time, which it did "I'll go shut it off." 

"Should I call the fire department, or is that just Odango-Atamas cooking?" Reis voice came from behind the front door. 

Usagi ran to the door opening it to see Rei Hino, a woman with long knee length black hair and deep purple eyes. She was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans. 

Usagi smiled at her friend then replied. "You haven't changed."

Rei grinned. "Neither has your cooking." 

Makoto appeared behind Raye with a bunch of groceries on her hand. "In which case, I decided to bring some ingredients over."

"Here." Mamoru said coming down the stairs to the doorway, he handed his wife their baby who was crying and reaching out for her.

A car appeared in the driveway. A tall girl with shoulder length straight blue hair stepped out, she was dressed in a doctors outfit. No mistaking it was Ami Mizuno. She actually reached her dream. She was hired in a hospital in New York (America.) When she was 21, three years have passed since then and Usagi could see the change. From the passengers side a tall woman with dark blonde hair still kept short stepped out. She kept a straight look on her face *dear Haruka* Serena thought and opened the back door of the car, helping out a fifteen year old teenager, with shoulder black hair cut into a page boy, her purple eyes gleamed at the adults at the door of the Shields house. Haruka then helped Michiru out of the car. She was wearing a slender blue dress. She had her now elbow length aqua-blue wavy hair up in a ponytail. 

"Hello Amy!" Usagi said and hugged her dear friend. "It's been such a long time since we've seen each other. Hasn't it?" 

"Yes." Amy said, her voice soft as it had been years ago. 

Just then a taxicab came up and a 24 years old shorthaired blond stepped out of the car mumbling as she straightened her yellow sundress. "Hey you guys! You wouldn't believe the trouble I had getting here." Artimis was at her side. He ran into the house probably to find Luna. 

"Mina-Chan!" Serena said grinning. "It is so nice to see you." 

Minako grinned. "Yes I know. So the gangs all here?" 

Haruko frowned. "Except for Setsuna. I wonder when she is going to get here." 

"You know." Minako said. "I still wonder how she convinced the Golden Millennium rulers, to let her live part of her life here."

"Hmm, I've wondered that myself." Michiru grinned. "She still has about ten years before she has to go back to the time gate." 

"It amazes me that with so little time here, Setsuna has already became a fashion designer that thousands of stars adore." 

"Yeah I think Christina Aguilera wore one of Setsunas designs." Amy replied then blushed as her friends looked at her shocked. 

A black sleek Limousine pulled up with the license plate Setsy on it. "Speaking of the devil." Rei grinned. They watched for their friend and the oldest scout among them, she must be over a thousand years, but being in the time gate had limited her aging process. She still looked 30, in fact that is how old she claimed to be. 

Setsuna stepped out wearing a long black dress. She stepped up to the doorway and grinned at them. "Are we going to stand around the doorway all day?" she asked.

"Oh." Usagi said blushing at the fact she had forgotten to let them in. "come right in." 

They all went inside. Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru sat on the couch. Rei sat down in the recliner. Minako, and Ami sat down on the couch opposite to Setsuna. Makoto had went into the kitchen to prepare their supper. Usagi smiled. "How have you all been?" she asked trying to strike up a conversation. 

"I had two patients die last night." Ami replied. "One had over dosed on cocaine and the other one was a little girl who was hit by a car. It was too late. Other then that I've been fine. Ryo and I are engaged, did you now that." 

"Finally!" All the girls and even Mamoru said. 

Ami blushed. "What do you mean by that?" 

"It took only like what.....ten years!" Minako said. "At least you all have husbands or fiances. I don't even have a boyfriend." 

"I don't have a husband." Haruka said.

"Yes but you do have a fiance," Minako replied then grinned at Michiru. "Congrats by the way. When do you two plan on getting married?"

Michiru frowned. "I don't know. Haruka won't set a date. She is fast at everything else, *Haruka blushes.* but she has to be slow at setting or wedding." 

"That's like Richard." Makoto said from the kitchen stirring her soup. "to slow when you want them to be fast, and too fast when you want them to be slow." The girls burst out laughing. Mamorus face went red as he was embarrassed at this kind of talk.]

**Later on** 

Makoto had the dinner ready by 7:30 an hour before the new years party in the center of the town. "Everyone dinner is prepared." she said grinning. She had prepared a meal of fried chicken legs, mashed potatoes, corn, a ham, Chicken/ham gravy, home made rolls and even strawberry Kool-Aid and ice tea. 

"Oh...." Mamoru said his mouth beginning to water in the sweet sensations of it all. "I haven't had a meal like this in a long time.....You're a angel!" 

Usagi glared daggers at him. "Excuse me? I make good meals too." The girls all laughed at that and Rei patted her head. Rei said 'sure Ya do meatball head, and I'm queen of England.' which started a small fight between her and Rei which ended when the eight month old looked up and said 'poopy' one word of the few Chibi-Usa spoke. Usagi grabbed the diaper bag and had went up to the bathroom. 

"How is the restaurant going?" Mamoru asked. He was filling his plate with lots of the food as if he hadn't eaten for a week.

"Oh it is great!" Makoto replied. "Millions love my food, just like I've always wanted. 

Hotaru grinned. "Is the party going to start soon Haruka-papa?" 

Haruka handed Hotaru a plate. "Yes after you eat your supper. We can't return a starved teen to her dad's for vacation can we?" 

Hotaru shook her head. She lived with Haruka and Michiru during the school year and visited her dad Suichi Tomoe every summer.

After the meal, Ikuku Tsukino came over. "How's my granddaughter." She asked picking Chibi-Usa up and cuddling her. 

"She's wonderful mom." Usagi said. "She is such a darling. Were going to come home around 2:00 am is that okay Mom." 

Ikuku nodded. "Off course dear. You guys have fun now." 

**** At the time gate.****Cronus POV

' _Why do I have to guard the time gate, how did I let Setsuna talk me into it'_ thought just then I could hear the sound of someone behind me. As I turned to see who it is, there is no one there, so I return to watching over the time gate. _' I hope Setsuna is having fun she was complaining about not leaving the time gate' _I thought annoyed 

*Flashback*

" Cronus where the hell are you" Sailor Pluto yelled.

Cronus appeared before sailor Pluto who looked extremely angry for some reason. 

"What is wrong Pluto?" Cronus questioned.

"WHAT IS WRONG! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT WRONG, I am sick and damn tired of guarding these stupid gate" Pluto Yelled angrily. "I want a life!"

" You now that's isn't possible." Cronus replied.

" I want a fucking life Cronus" Pluto yelled again.

" You now I can't do that for you Pluto" Cronus responded.

" I was given permission from the Queen herself that I could live a normal life" Pluto replied calmly.

"What has that got to do with me?" Cronus responded.

"I'm putting you in charge while I have a normal life" Pluto spoke with a grin.

"WHAT!!!" Cronus yelled.

" Hey it's only for 10 years well got to go see you later." Pluto said as she disappeared from the time Gate leaving Cronus in the up most anger as he turn to the gate of time.

*End of Flashbacks*

__

' Setsuna wait till I get my hand on you' I thought.

Just then I notice that something was wrong with the gate of Urd. So I turned at this point to see a young boys spirit, which I only knew to well as Loki which mean's trouble. "Loki get away from me" I reply

*End of Cronus POV*

" Hi did you miss me?" Loki replied as he knocked Cronus out from the back of the head

All Loki does is smile as he reaches down to pick up the Key of the Urd. _'Now once I do this he'll keep his promise to let me be free and that I can become a high ranking officer'_ Loki thought as he turned to the task at hand. He walked to the gate of Urd which he then put the key into the lock. At this point you hear a click as it locks never to be open again. Then Loki turns around to walk away from the Urd gate. '_there no one can go to the past now'_ Loki thought very pleased with himself.

Loki looked down at the Key of Urd it was then that he smiled, which he pulled out a dark crystal of Zeege. Which point the crystal at the key as it started to dissolve into nothing. '_Now no one can get in back, because it does exist in time anymore well have to get out of here' _Loki thought as he disappeared from the time gate

**Back in Tokyo.**

Usagi and Mamoru walked onto the main street, it was closed off to all cars. A whole mass of people were there, dancing to the music that was going on. Setsuna held onto Haruka and Michiru her breath became heavier. It was because Setsuna had a deep fear of people. Even though she had become a well-known fashion designer. She hardly ever stayed in the big crowds.

"Isn't this great!" Usagi said happily as she hugged onto Mamorus arm smiling up at him gently. "Oh this is the best. A night to party!" 

"Hey Usagi-Chan!" Naru called. She ran to catch up, her shoulder length red hair blew behind her in waves. She was with her fiance Greg from America. Umino her x-boyfriend was also there watching Naru with jealousy blazing in his eyes. They had broken up just four months ago and she announced she was getting married to Greg.

"Hello Naru-Chan. how are you." She said with a smile. 

Naru grinned. "Great." Just then the song 'Party Like It's 1999' by prince came on. "Oooh this is my favorite song." Naru said grabbing Greg by the arm. "Come on Greg, you just have to come with me!" 

Usagi grinned and dragged Mamoru on the dance floor. Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Rei all danced together. Haruka and Michiru were dancing as if the lively Princes song was actually a slow dance number. After the song they announced that the countdown to 2000 would begin soon. "Ready." Usagi said. "What's your new years resolution. Mine is to be a better wife and not be so jealous." 

Rei laughed. "Mine is to make another cd that reaches number one on the charts." 

Minako frowned. "I guess, I will try to be a better person." 

Ami smiled. "I will be a less shy and more outgoing, and I will study less." 

All the girls laughed at that which made Ami glare at them. "Oh that is impossible!" Usagi said. "You perfect straight A Ami?" She hugged her friend. "Don't try to change that. We love you as you are Ami." 

Makoto grinned. "I will try to date less." The girls burst out laughing declaring her resolution impossible. "I can to keep my resolution...." she looked over at a handsome man who was standing against the wall alone. "Wow. He reminds me of my x-boyfriend. I wonder if he has a girlfriend." That caused more laughter from the group. 

"Our resolution is personal." Haruka stated grinning at her girlfriend.

"I don't have one." Hotaru said shyly. 

"Well mine is to enjoy the last year I have here." Setsuna replied. "After this I have to go back to the time gate." she said looking a bit depressed. 

Just then people started to countdown. "5-4-3-" 

Usagi noticed the clouds that were covering the sky. They were unusually blue.

"2-" 

Usagi could here lightning. Rei gripped onto her shoulder. "Oh no. It's coming."

"What is?" Minako asked.

"Something....Evil." 

"1" 

Just as the crowd was going to say happy New Year a lightning bolt hit the top of the tower. Starting the building on fire. The crowd began to scream and started to run. 

"Oh my stars!" Usagi said gripping onto Mamorus hand in fear. "What is THAT!!" 

They looked up to see what looked like to be massive claws of a dragon. The scales were a amber red and looked like they would burn you if you touched them. The claws were a dark black. It was coming out of the misty clouds.

Rei held out her pen, that she had carried in her purse just in case. She had doubted this would happen but one could never be too careful. "Did the rest of you bring your transformation pens." They all nodded except for the outer scouts. 

"We left them at the Hotel." Haruka said upset. "Damnit I didn't think this would happen." 

Minako frowned. "Don't just stand there hurry up and go get them and come back." Haruka nodded and she and the other three took off. 

Another lightning bolt struck just a few inches from Ami. "Oh my." She said placing her hand on her chest. "This has got to stop... Mercury crystal Power-make up." she said transforming in a ray of blue, blue water enveloped her body and left a blue fuku, with light blue bows. 

Rei glared. "Who ever that is, he is going to get it. Mars Crystal power." she said transforming in the aura of fire. 

"Jupiter crystal power." she said and transformed in the aura of green and white lightning. 

"Venus crystal Power." Minako said transforming. 

Usagi held out her crystal, "Moon crisis power." her body was covered in red ribbons, her body transforming into Sailor Moon. "There is no way he can defeat the sailor scouts!"

The creature descended like something out of a movie. The amber scales seemed to glow in the moonlight. It was..._A dragon. _The scouts were shocked. The dragon had four large meaty legs that had dangerous claws attached to them. On the each side of his body was two large wings, they were different from his regular scales. On his wings were black like feathers, which shimmered blue in some areas. The dragon had a large neck, his head was composed of two dark black, hollow looking eyes, two large nostrils a large mouth, with a large green-like whisker hanging off of each cheek. He had no ears. He had a large amber-scaled tail. 

On the top of the dragon stood a man draped in a large black cloak that covered his entire body, except for his right long-fingered, bony hand, with long yellowish nails that circled around the black staff. The staff stood long and at the top of it was what looked like an active ball of light. Red electric like bolts circled around the staff. The man seemed to laugh. The scouts stood in awe of the gigantic creature and the man on top of the dragon. Who could control such a massive creature? 

The dragon landed on the ground, his clawed feet splitting a little bit of the earth causing a tremor. The man on top of the dragon leaped down and approached the girls. "Hello scouts." He said in a dark husky voice. 

Sailor moons heart began to beat fast. This creature and it's master both struck fear into her heart as well as the others. Something was defenitly wrong. "What do you want? How do you know of us." 

"I want your submission." He grinned and held up the rod, "come forth Sailor Charon my faithful servant." A girl who was dressed in a long black skirted fuku, with black shoulder flaps approached. The bows were red. She were two small skeleton earrings on each ear that seemed to glow in the dark. Her hair was dark black and flowed down to her feet, except for the six odongos (like Chibi-Usa) on her head. Her eyes were dark and her stare, that awful stare made the scouts feel as if their very souls froze and for a small instant, that seemed like an eternity they felt as if their souls would never again be free from the darkness. 

Sailor Charon grinned. "We are going to take over the world, and all the planets." She said laughing. She held up her staff, which at the top was Plutos symbol with an anchor on top of it. "I shall show you my power. Charon Soul capture!" she said. The scouts turned in horror to see the four on the street who tried to escape fall. Their souls came out of their bodies. The white souls gave eerie howls and it was dragged into the necklace around Sailor charons neck. "They are hallow shells now." she grinned. 

"What...what did you do.?" Sailor Venus demanded to know, her voice shivering. 

"She captured their souls. She is the one who takes the souls to the underworld." The man in the cloak said. "Now you can either submit or be our servants or you can die. Your souls are a bit to strong to capture." he laughed. "So what will it be?"

"I will never give in to you." Sailor Moon said glaring. 

The man laughed and struck his staff on the ground a red bolt struck her neck like a galantine, and decapitated her. Her head rolled off and fell on the ground, the dragon snorted sending a fireball that engulfed her body. 

"SAILOR MOON!!!" The scouts screamed in agony tears streaking their faces. Each scout had felt as if some part of his or her own soul had been ripped out. 

"Your souls may be to strong to capture, but your lifes easily destroyed." The man said. "Submit to the darkness." 

"Never." Sailor Mercury said. "Mercury Aqua rhapsody." she said from ahead of him. 

"I'll destroy you!" Sailor Jupiter said. "Jupiter lightning bolt zap!" she said attacking from behind him. The man leaped into the air and did a back flip, to avoid the attack. The thunder from Sailor Jupiters attack combined with Sailor Mercuries Water attack. The electricity intensified and the water covered both of them, they screamed as their bodies fried. 

Sailor Mars glared. "You shall pay! You shall pay! Mars Flame Sniper." she said tears rolling down the sides of her face. 

The man laughed and moved away as the dragon opened his mouth and released a deadly blue fireball, it hit Sailor Mars and burned her alive. "What a lovely way to fight fire with fire." 

Sailor Venus looked at the area which was now covered in flames and ashes of her friends bodies. "Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars! No this can't be. Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Moon!" She frowned tears streaking down her now pale skin. _what a way to celebrate the New Year _she thought. Her friends had meant so much to her. "I won't be alone! I will go with you!" she whispered closing her eyes. "Venus crescent beam smash!" She said holding her finger on her forehead. She died right then and there, blood splashing everywhere. 

"Oh no!" Sailor Neptune yelled. "We are to late!" 

"Who are these people?" Sailor Uranus asked to Sailor Pluto.

Sailor Pluto shook her head. "I do not know." 

"How can we save the scouts." Sailor Saturn asked looking heartbroken

. 

"You go to the time gate." A girl said, she looked like a Sailor Scout too. Her fuku was ice blue and the bows were lavender. She were knee-high ice blue boots and a large light lavender cape. 

"How can we?" Sailor Pluto said. "I do not have the staff with me. I left it in cronosus hands." 

"Take my hand." The girl replied. The four scouts looked at her and took her hand vanishing from view. 

"Aren't they idiots." The man laughed. "They won't be able to go back to the past. Locki took care of that." 

*** end for now.**

Please read and Review. No flames. Corrective criticism is accepted. 


End file.
